As I See It
by Caffie
Summary: Some T/P sadness. More explained inside. - - - - Well and truly finished - - 1 Chapter


**~ As I See It ~**

**Author:** Cattie  
** Rating:** PG, I guess  
**Genre:** Anime >> Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Okay, please don't flame me! This is my first DBZ/GT fic that i'm happy enough with to finish. You know the end of the anime, that we all seem to hate? Well, i actually like it. Not from the point of view that i want Trunks and Pan to live happily ever after, but do that ending on a film, and you'll have me in tears, praising it.  
So, I wrote this, what could have happened to leave Pan alone, the only one left, and to insert some T/P (which is what i support, mainly) into it, without changing the whole 'the families fell apart' fact. So you can't throw that fact back into my face. Ha.

Read and Review!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Here I am, over 100 years old now. I'm the last of my kind alive, not counting some of our barely saiya-jin children.

I'm one of the four remaining ¼ saiya-jins, with no half or full saiya-jins left. I consider myself to be the last of a dying race, the others not even displaying the most basic characteristics of my kind. What am I to expect, though, from Trunks and Bra's respective children? Bra was never a fighter, not even to please Vegeta, and when his parents left, Trunks left his heritage behind.

Stupid Fool.

But I'm one to talk, I gave up my before I hit 30, I threw my whole life and heritage away in a few stupid words. For what, though?

I threw it away to be safely married, with no chance of heartbreak or bonding. To be normal.

I look down, from the stands of the latest Tenkaichi Budoukai, watching my great-grandson, Toran, the only other fighter in the family, face up against a child that looks chillingly familiar. Where had I seen that smirk and hair before? Oh, yes, Vegeta… and Trunks.

I can't help but wish that things had turned out differently, but there's nothing we can do now. As the little warriors face off, I drift back in my memories, to where it all went wrong.

_**~*~*~*~**_

_'Yes, David, I'll marry you.'_

Those words pounded into my soul, as I paced along the length of the almost empty room. How could I be so stupid?

I actually said 'yes' to David, knowing I didn't love him, hoping I could convince myself to. How stupid.

_'It's a little late for second thoughts now'_ I though, as I eventually stopped pacing in the back room of the chapel, the door creaking as Bra left and a familiar, lavender haired person entered, with a cheery smile which didn't quite seem to meet his eyes. His perfect blue eyes.

"Oh, Trunks" I muttered, as I dashed over to him and buried my face in his chest, wanting to simultaneously beat the life out of him for landing me in this predicament, and kiss the living daylights out of him, just for being him. I settled for a rib-breaking hug, not caring if my dress got rumpled.

He hugged me back and I almost felt myself melt into his strong arms. Oh Kami, I loved the baka so much!

We stood there, neither letting go, until Bra, my maid of honour, knocked on the door and warned me that there was only a few minutes left till the ceremony would start. I murmured a muffled 'okay' into Trunks' chest, and Bra left. For the first time in many minutes he moved, planting a kiss on the top of my head, then pulling away slightly.

I looked up at him, refusing to relinquish my hold around his neck quite yet, and just stared at him, taking in his features.

The way his perfect, lavender curtains fell just over his crystalline blue eyes, how good his well-toned body felt near mine, how sweet, funny, and just …perfect he was.

Oh Dende, I could have stayed like that forever.

I shut my eyes, holding back the inevitable tears, until I felt something soft and warm pressed fleetingly against my lips.

My eyes shot open, to see Trunks' eyes staring at me in sadness, boring into my tattered soul, then, still in my dream-like state, I heard him mutter "I love you, Pan-chan. You're special, never forget that.", and walk out.

I longed to call him back, to shout for the world to hear; 'I love you too, Trunks-chan! Screw David, I want **you**!', but I knew I couldn't.

Tears grew in my eyes as the door shut behind him, then opened to reveal my wonderful father, Gohan.

"Ready, my little Panny?" he said gently, holding out his arm, which I accepted, blinking back tears for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"Ready as I'll ever be, 'Tousan." I replied. He and the others would never know exactly how ready that was, and I'm glad, for they'd all be shocked at exactly how unready I was, and still am.

I threaded my arm tighter through his, and started the walk along the aisle that would change my life forever.

I scanned the small chapel for Trunks' lavender hair, desperately hoping to find it, and run to him, but he was no-where.

David had wanted us to get married in a large cathedral, with thousands of people watching, but I wanted it simple, and small. I guess that was just another difference between us.

My father left me at the top of the aisle, smiling in that way everyone did today, the joy never meeting their eyes.

I looked at David, my husband-to-be, and felt nothing.

I studied his brown hair, and his nice body, hoping at least have my heart thud, as it constantly seemed to around a certain, lavender haired, demi saiya-jin. No such luck.

My heart didn't even flutter as I looked into his misted over, slate blue eyes, so unlike a pair of crystal blue ones forever imprinted in my mind, and my knees didn't weaken when he flashed me a dazzling smile.

I smiled weakly back, then turned my attentions back to my true love, desperately searching for his hair, his eyes, him, so I could run to him and declare my undying love.

My mind came back to the ceremony, as the minister uttered the fatal words.

"Pan Son, do you take David Whitehorse to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and…"

I longed to scream, to shout out, 'No, never! I love Trunks Briefs!', but as I managed a faltering smile at David's expectant face, even my voice betrayed me, and I replied, from a million miles away;

"I do"

The ceremony continued, with me still searching for Trunks, until the minister proclaimed that David and me could kiss, finally as a married couple.

Just before our lips met, in a kiss so different from Trunks' loving one, I saw him, and it broke my glass heart.

He was standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking heartbroken, and as one, glistening tear fell from his eyes, for what could never be between us, I felt a tear slip down my face, one single, perfect tear for our 'too early seen unknown, and known to late', forbidden love.

That was the last time I ever saw him, as I left the chapel with my now husband, to start our new life on the other side of the world.

We lived in semi-happiness, eventually producing one child, a daughter, who, of course, was born without a tail, and no clue of her unusual heritage.

I still have no idea why the families I left back home stopped talking, and David wouldn't let me visit or train, so I soon lost touch with everyone I left behind, the only correspondence being the few letters I treasured, firstly off my mother and father, then Bra, and Marron, then finally Trunks, when no-one else was left.

_'Dearest Panny,_

We miss you, sweetie, can't you… Sorry to tell you, but ChiChi died recently, her funeral will be in a few days, we hope to see you and David there, it will be held… Love always,

Mom and Dad'

'Dear Pan,

Honey, Vegeta and Bulma are dead. Their funeral is soon, couldn't you please come visit… in other, happier, news, Bra is getting married! She wants you to be her maid of honour, it will be this…

Love,

Mom and Dad'

'Dear Pan-chan,

Pan, it's me, Bra. You may want to sit down. I hate to have to tell you, but your parents, and uncle, they're dead. They died… Their funeral will be on the…

Please come home,

Bra.'

'Panny,

You'll never believe it! But I have twin sons! They're called… please come back, and be their joint godmother, with Marron, of course. The christening will be…

We all miss you lots, come home Panny,

Bra.'

'Pan,

It's Marron. I understand if you hate us all, for not liking David, but please, **please**, come home! Bra, her husband and Ubuu are all dead! We all keep coming down with this illness, please come back and help, me, my husband, and Trunks miss you so much, and me and Trunks are worried sick! How come you never write back, or…

Lots of Love,

Marron.'

'Pan,

Marron's dead. Please come home.

Love. Yours Sincerely,

Trunks Briefs.'

'Dear Mrs Whitehorse,

we are sorry to inform you that Mr Trunks Vegeta Briefs killed himself during the night of…

With our deepest sympathies, yours sincerely,

Mr Andreas Forrester.'

**_~*~*~*~_**

David's dead now, and all that's left of us proud saiya-jins are children who are no more than one sixteenth saiya-jin brats, only two of which fight.

I now live back where I belong, where the memories of my mistakes can haunt me, as they should.

I clutch my letters and my orange bandanna in my hand, and I feel my time here ending. I rub the between my fingers, how I missed this. David always hated it, as he hated my heritage.

A single, perfect tear makes it's way down my face, shining in the light of early morning. As I fell my spirit leaving my tired body, I whisper my last words, and they float away on the breeze.

"Trunks, I love you too, always"

_**~ owari ~**_


End file.
